Newsies sing Disney
by Kiki Morte
Summary: Strange mood results in songfics to Disney songs. Enjoy. first chapter stars Snitch.


Shot: Ok, so my roommate went on a Disney binge and watched a ton of Disney movies.  Yes, she watched Newsies as well, because I made her.  But it got my mind stuck on Disney songs and I have to do this.   It probably sucks big time, but review anyway.  Well, here is goes, Newsies sing Disney. 

Disclaimer: Disney owns everything.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Snitch looked down the street to see the fruit seller just setting out the apples.  He looked up and down the road before taking off at a run towards the vendor.  He completely by passed him, to any normal observer, but to the trained eye, he had snitched an apple off the tray.  He smiled to himself about halfway down the block.  He pulled the apple out of his pocket and tossed it into the air, catching gracefully.  Suddenly a shrill whistle split the air.  The old vendor's voice was after it, "STOP THAT THEIF."

Snitch rolled his eyes and took off at a run, as three cops started chasing him.  Snitch spoke quietly to himself, "Gotta keep, one jump ahead of the breadline.  One swing ahead of the sword.  I steal only what I can't afford.  That's everything.  One jump ahead of the lawmen.  That's all, and that's no joke.  These guys don't appreciate I'm broke.

The three cops yelled out after him, "Riffraff!  Street Rat!  Scoundrel!  Take that!

Snitch yelled back to them, "Just a little snack guys."

The head cop turned to the other two, "Rip him open, take it back, guys."

Snitch shrugged, "I can take a hint, gotta face the facts.  You're my only friend, Itey."

The cops stopped, "Who?"

Suddenly Itey appeared behind them.  He gave them all a smack in the head with his hat and took of after Snitch, laughing all the way.  Three well-dressed rich girls watched them run past.  The first with long flowing blonde hair spoke, "He's become a one-man rise in crime."

The second with beautiful red curls shrugged, "I'd blame parents except he hasn't got'em."

Snitch ran back to them and quickly said, "Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat.  Tell you all about when I got the time!"

Snitch ran back towards Itey, who was laughing a block ahead.  Snitch caught up and said, "One jump ahead of the slowpokes.  One skip ahead of my doom.  Next time gonna use a nom de plume.  One jump ahead of the hit men.  One hit ahead of the flock.  I think I'll take a stroll around the block.

Itey grabbed him to hurry up as the cops and the crowd on the street yelled out again, "STOP, THEIF!  VANDAL!  OUTRAGE!  SCANDEL!"

Snitch shrugged, "Let's not be too hasty."

The last girl from the rich crowd smiled, her brown bangs hanging in her eyes, "Still I think he's rather tasty."

Snitch shrugged as him and Itey ran up a fire escape.  He yelled at the cops, "Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat.  Otherwise, we'd get along."

The cops yelled back, "WRONG!"

On the roof, Snitch took a look down at the cops attempting to all climb at once.  He yelled, "One jump ahead of the hoof beats."

The cops yelled back, "VANDAL!"

Snitch smiled and yelled, "One hop ahead of the hump."

The cops sneered, "STREET RAT!"

Snitch head to the side of the roof as the cops slowly made it up the fire escape, "One trick ahead of disaster."

The cops were halfway up, "SCOUNDREL!"

Itey and Snitch were against the side of the roof, Snitch shrugged, "They're quick but I'm much faster."

The cops were on the roof, "TAKE THAT!"

Snitch and Itey looked at each other.  They nodded and both said, "Here goes, better throw my hand in, wish me happy landing.  All I gotta do is jump."

The two jumped off the roof and landed on the building next to that one's fire escape.  They quickly ran down and hid in an alleyway as the cops ran past them.  Itey shook his head, "One of these days, Snitch, we're gonna get caught."

Snitch shrugged, "But that's part of the fun.  What say, we go down to the harbor now.  Lots of drunks for us to take from there."

Itey nodded, "Sounds great."

The two took off down towards the harbor.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shot: Ok, that totally sucked worse then anything I've ever done before.  But it's all in fun for me so I don't care.  There will be more of these and you my lucky reviewers, if there are any, get to choose.  But I'm not telling you which song, just which newsies are in them and you tell me which newsies you want in the next chapter.  Should it be……

Race/Spot

Spot/Nymph

Snitch/Skittery 

Or

Jack/David.

Ok tell me.  Bye now.


End file.
